fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Wavnd: Bear Tales
Wavnd: Bear Tales, also known as Wavnd: Muhso's Legend, is a new spin off series of the Wavnd Series, when the attempt to rebuild the world is an issue due to the war that remained active for four thousand years. It also focuses on themes of violence, prejudice, corruption, and revenge. The story is mainly centered around 12-year Old Kaize Muhso who is the newest vessel of the Seal. Part l; (Ursla Minor) Summary Nearly six hundred years have passed sence the end of the War of Worlds. Raysuke Wavnd is long dead, but this does not mean that the Vessel of the Demon Seal has stoped reincarnateing. A new Vessel is seen, and a new destiny awaits. Howerver, a lot can change in six hundred years. Technology, beliefs, and lands have pretty much entirely changed. And while the avrage teenager spends thier day going to school or looking at clothes at your local shopping mall, there are still a few nin's out here today. Will the new Vessel be able to fuffil her destiny? Arcs These are the List of Arcs summary. Revalation Arc Kaize Muhso discovers her powers and becomes a Plumber. She meets some intereting people along the way. While moast of the United Planets try to figure out how to rebuild the world. Here Kaize has already mastered Earthbending, Lightning, Airbending, and Firebending. She highly sets out a waterbending master. And must deal with the anti-bending crisis in the city, Kaize later returns to her home world and has an epic battle with Josh Miterlike, for the Title of Totem. Kaize with her mastery of the four bending arts, and her arrancar abilities, easily defeats him and becomes the fifth Totem for her Village Gilliandor. Impressed with her power, Josh asks Kaize why she didn't use any waterbending to which Kaize eambrassly replied that she has not mastered all five eleaments, or the other abilities of her Demon Seal yet. Josh replies that he knows and gives her a map to the location of the waterbender teacher. Wyvern Order Arc While searching for the Waterbending master, Armaldo, Kaize is asked by a group of people to become a member of the Wyvern order. She accepts and finds herself on a strange planet. Kaize then begens learning the ways of the mysterious Star chakra and on how to become a war hero. Sometime later, Kaize meets Seal, and the two form a frienship togeather. After becomeing a Wyvern Majester and mastering Pigeon Mode, Kaize then decides that she should contiune looking for her waterbending master and asks seal of he has ever herd of Armaldo. Seal says no and the two ask some other members of the Wyvern Order. After enough asking, it is revealed that Armaldo is on Earth. The two deny going there at first, but then they decide to. In order to keep themselves from being discovered, Kaize gets enrolled in a high school, and gets a part time job at Seal's tea shop. Life on planet Earth goes swell and undiscovered, but Seal's new tea shop has become a hit sucess. Just when everything appears to be going fine, a strange man comes into the shop challangeingKaize to a battle. Kaize at first resents, but decides to challenge him anyway. At first, Kaize didn't suspect a thing, but after a while, the man proved to be tougher than she thought and thats when Kaize asked who he was. The man only replied that he is the one who Kaize asked for and proceeds to battle with kenjustu. Kaize decides to use her kenjustu abilities as well. The two are evenly mached, so Kaize decides to use her earthbending to throw the man off. As the battle contiunes, Kaize adds firebending and airbending to even the score. This forced the man to use his waterbending abilities. The man finialy replied that he is Armaldo. Amazed, Kaize asked if he could teach her waterbending and Armaldo agreed. Kaize easily learned the basics due to her Rigkun clones. Sometime later, Kaize meets Burter Ellison and the two quickly become lovers. It seems everything is going great untill one day after comming home from school, a hologram of the Wyvern Order Leader requires every Wyvern Order member present. Cosmic Cube Hunt Arc During the meeting, it is revealed that the Cosmic Cube still exist. No longer is it in pecies, but they exist as living things. The leader of the Wyvern Order tells every member the key sighns on how to discover a Cube Host, and a Fuinjustu on how to extract and get the pecies of the cube. Kaize at first wondered if this was the right way to collect the shards untill she found out that Marcia was one of the people holding a shard. This lead to Kaize becomeing keen obessed with her revenge and putting it above everything, even her personal life. This but they brushed it off believing it to be nothing. After the meeting, everyone is assined a person and leaves to capture them all. Meanwhille the revived Avengers hear of the Wyvern Ordrs plans, and they will make thier move once word gets out that the Wyvern Order has collected and extracted every peice. Hunt For Marcia Arc Mini-War Arc Stories Here are a List of Fanfictions relevent to this plot; [[Kaize's Return|'Kaize's Return']] [[Wavnd: Muhso's Legend-Strange Conflicts|'Strange Conflicts']] Part ll; (Ursla Majior) Summary Four Years after Kaize's mysterious dissapearence and the Avengers are reformed and hitting the Risentence hard. Kaize is the new totem of the newly rebuilt Gilliandor Village and is leading quite a happy life. Howerver after the appearence of the thought dead Marcia and her false-bijuu attack her village, Kaize joins up with her former friends to collect and destroy the pecies of the Cosmic Cube, and put an end to Marcia's domain once and for all. Arcs Marcia's Return Arc Takaken and Kaize Arc Arceus State Training Arc False-Five Tails Arc Kaize Retrival Arc Relevations Arc Stories Here is a list of the Current FanFictions relevent to this plot; Tagline "''Water. Fire. Earth. Air. Lightning. Nearly six hundred years after the ending of the War of Worlds, the world has elvoved, technologised, and became a planet of peace thanks to the works of the mysterious Wyvern order. Howerver, when Kuruk, a highly cocky, but fair Vessel meets his sudden death, the new Vessel, Kaize Musho is born. Even though Kaize is sopposed to be the keeper of balence, she is far from good, and after a harsh death, becomes an arrancar due to her regrets in the world, and with even more hatered is reborn into a more powerfull being. While not human, she is no less humane, but before she saves the world, she is going to get her revenge against the woman who killed her adopted son. This is Wavnd: Muhso's Legend''." Triva *This series is heavily based off of Avatar: Legend of Korra as is Kaize is somewhat based off of Korra. *The time this series is taking place is 600 AFW (after first war)